


Love or Hate

by Fanfiction_King



Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Haikyuu Whumptober 2020, Love/Hate, M/M, MSBY, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Secret Relationship, Whump, two dads two sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_King/pseuds/Fanfiction_King
Summary: Whumptober - Day 7Kyouya loved his Oto-san, but over time he starts to doubt if that love is mutual.
Relationships: Miya Haruhiro/Sakusa Kyouya, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Hishino Kosuke, Suzumeda Matsuo/Sakusa Kyouya
Series: HQ Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907605
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Love or Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven is a here; have fun reading.

**Hate - Verb**

**Meaning** \- A feeling of intense or passionate dislike towards someone or something.

\-----

Being hated was not a new concept to Sakusa Kyouya, in fact some people had hated him since the minute he was born. Not that he would ever care, he had never needed anyone but his Oto-san to keep him happy. Though, the same could not be said for Kiyoomi. 

He loved his son more than anything, being Kyouya’s only parent for years had caused them to have a stronger father/son relationship than most. So when he started seeing a man by the name of Hishino Kosuke, things changed. Kosuke had a child of his own, a five year old with the name Naoki. The three of them got on amazingly, but one thing seemed to be missing out of this new family unit. 

Kyouya. 

Months had gone by with this little arrangement going on, and Kyouya still had no clue what was coming for him. Even if he was fifteen years old, he was still sheltered from most of the world’s horrors; such as losing a loved one (his family was very divided), romantic heartbreak (to put it plainly, he’s very demi), and most of his worldly experience coming from his best friend and only confidant, Miya Haruhiro. 

\-----

The day had started off normal. Kyouya had planned to go out with Haru that afternoon to do some shopping, nothing too incredible but it would keep him busy. To Omi this was the perfect time to go see Kosuke and Naoki, and explaining why he was gone would be easy enough… right? 

Wrong. 

Much to Sakusa’s ignorance the three had ended up in the same shopping district as Haru and Kyouya. Kiyoomi wasn’t the one to see Kyouya though, it was the other way around. 

The younger had dropped his bag, alerting his brown-eyed friend to his distress. “Kyouya..? Are you okay?”

“I-I wanna go home…  **_n-now please_ ** ,” Kyouya stared blankly as he watched  _ his  _ Oto-san pick up another child and hug it. Something Kyouya had not gotten in weeks, though maybe it was his fault. He had been giving his father space due to the stressful season they were in (Kiyoomi’s words - Not his), but clearly this had been a mistake. 

“Um, A-alright are you sure though? We just got here, b-but yeah sure,” Haru picked up Kyouya’s bag, “I-I’ll take you back to your place.” The ravenette only nodded in response, his mind running a million miles a minute. “O-Okay…” 

Nothing felt right anymore, and Kyouya wanted to puke. 

Why had Oto-san not told him?

Did he not matter anymore? 

Did Oto-san not love him?

Was he not enough?

Kyouya had always been told that he was it for Omi, that he didn’t need anyone else. Clearly he had been lied to, Oto-san could never be content with a child as shitty as him. Kyou wasn’t good enough for the world famous volleyball player, not with all of his baggage. 

Oto-san probably hated him, and he probably loved that man and that child more. There was no need for him, he’d ruin their perfect image. Because that’s how they looked to him. In that moment, they looked perfect. 

Perfect - without him. 

Because being perfect would be something he could never achieve. 

\-----

**Love** \-  **Noun**   


**Meaning** \- an intense feeling of deep affection.


End file.
